How Easy Love Really Is
by ellensin787
Summary: Dating is fun... but drama isnt so will this pair ever live through the war of love?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is an oneshot so hope you like it

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Fred paced his dorm room trying to find a way to slouve his problem. His two best friends geogre and lee sat on his bed watching in amusment.

"do you think she likes me to?" fred aked the bystander to his meltdown.

"Freddie boy who couldn't fancy us, i mean we're hot!"geogre flexed his muscles to prove this fact.

"Whatever you say, look she's nice girl just be a gent and steal her heart" lee the old romantic shone a winning smile.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Hermione's dorm

X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X

"How did you get out all your dorm mates? I can hardly breathe in my room at this time of the day!" an amazed Ginny looked around the room inspecting it for roommates.

"Its date night there all out with their boyfriends" Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, like you next week" the cheeky grin on Ginny's face could have annoyed a saint but Hermione was used to it.

"Ginny, we both now that your brother is not into me, why embarrass myself asking him out?" an exasperated Hermione sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"Fred isn't like that he would go out with you, he gives everyone especially my friends a chance" Ginny was using wild hand gestures to prove her point.

"I still don't know" Hermione's annoyance soon turned to fear, she hadn't feared many things she'd faced three headed dogs, poisonous potions and had been petrified but boys now that a totally different ball game.

"Look just gives it a try if he says no, laugh it off and if he says yes then let's get planning what you'll wear!" Ginny give her a confident smile but Hermione knew that they were both the least bit confident about what she was going to do.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX XX X X X X X X X X

Fred's dorm again

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"So what are you still doing here go ask the poor girl out" lee was pointing to the door when he says this.

"I still don't know" fears look of total fear would have made you think he was facing tom riddle himself.

"Look just gives it a try if she says no, laugh it off and if she says yes then let's get planning where to take her!" George gives him a confident smile but Fred knew that they were both the least bit confident about what he was going to do.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

As Hermione and Fred descended the stairs that night they didn't know how easy love really is. Hermione was the first to spot the other one, she headed straight for him. Fred turned his head to the right and sees Hermione comes up to him his stomach flips up and down and he can't move, it's been like this for months ever since the d.a. started he couldn't get Hermione of his mind.

" ah, em Fred could I talk to you outside" as Fred can't talk all he does is shake his head up and down and follows Hermione out the portrait hole and into the corridor.

"So... "Hermione began but couldn't finish and the blush was evident on her cheeks.

Fred swallowed hard and looked Hermione in the eyes _it's now or never Freddie boy _an annoying voice that sounded very like George thought in his head. "Hermione are you doing anything on Saturday cause' I would really like to take you out somewhere..."Fred looked down "on a date" as though he thought she didn't realise.

The smile on Hermione's was as wide as they come "yeah that would great but I can't go on hogsmeade weekends at the moment".

"That's ok I don't mind we'll can find something else to do"

"Cool"

"So what did you want anyway" Fred asked trying to capture her attention.

A mischievous grin spread across her face "you'll never give but I was going to ask you out" Fred's jaw dropped to the ground but Hermione fixed that by planting her lips on his.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

What do you think should I continue or not?

Please review plz

He he


	2. three sickles

Hi after people asked me continue I just couldn't resist. As ye old Oscar once said I can resist everything but _temptation_.

I do not own harry potter(queue ahhs)or anything else.

I would also like to enlighten a mistake in the last chapter about hogmeade weekends just ignore it please

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Fred's dorm (Fred isn't here as this is straight after he left)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"So... how do you think it will go?" Lee asked George looking down at his hands.

"In all truth, I really have no idea, it could go both ways let's hope it goes are way." The fake laugh was soon stopped as Lee glared draggers at George.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" George and Lee shouted in sync.

As the door opened soon popped the too excited for her own good Ginny. She bounced in and sat at the end in George's bed she then looked at Lee and George expectantly.

"What do you want Ginny!"The anxious George asked he knew that his twins happiness for the next month or so rested in the next couple of minutes, he also new Ginny was up to something he just hadn't figured it out yet.

"Hey, what's with the stick up your ass, school started like what a month ago worried already." Ginny was hoping that they were worrying about a friend and brother of hers.

"Gin this is not the best time" George now had his head in his hands, he needed to know if it was a yes or no, he had nearly killed Fred this summer going on about Hermione. The love-sick Fred was bad but heart-broken he didn't even want to imagine it.

"Where's Fred?" Ginny asked inspecting the room for her brother.

"Ah, em, Fred I, I mean we haven't seen him for ages."Lee was now hitting his head off the wall because of George's complete stupidity.

"Oh, that's a shame Hermione was looking for him!" Ginny hoped that at this comment they would spill the beans that she already half knew, as the twins had stupidly forgot she could eavesdrop well and their room was next to hers in the summer of last.

Both boys now had all their attention on Ginny.

"Really, does she like him or sometime, 'cause that's you know..." Lee had no idea how to end that sentence so luckily George saved the day with"...cool"

"Well I don't think she's as crazy about him as he is for her but once they start dating that should change, bye." as Ginny turned to leave she counted to three and on two and a half they spilled.

"Oh, thank you Merlin, that's great news Gin." George gave a great sign of relieve.

"Great!" Lee also gave a sign of relieve.

"So now that we know that, wanna bet?" George was hoping to move off the subject as quickly as possible.

"What do you mean, is it like how long they last?" Lee questioned George.

"Yep and with Fred's track record and how much he likes her... 2 months at best for me!"George then put 3 sickles.

"Two dates."Lee then put down 3 sickles as well.

With a cheeky grin Ginny put down the 3 sickles "year plus"

"Oh, come on Fred goes through girls faster than socks and most of the time cheats" Lee told Ginny this so she wouldn't waste her money.

"Ah ha, trust me Hermione isn't just a normal girl she's different and to tell you the truth a see a change in our Fred." Ginny tried but failed the serious look.

"Yeah right!" the boys said at the same time.

"So anyway what do think of the new DADA teacher?"Ginny was trying very hard to get the boys to lighten up and she succeed.

"Bitch..." they all said at the time.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Outside in the corridor

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

As they came up for air Hermione grabbed Fred's hand and dragged him to a nearby classroom.

"That was fun!" Hermione stated to Fred as she locked the door when she did turn to him with just a content smile on her face he knew there was discussion to be done.

"it was, so does what day for our date works for you" Fred just wanted to make sure she knew he was serious about them so he emphasized the date part.

"Ah you see that the problem..."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

(Evil laugh) cliff hanger and to decide what happens next visit my profile and vote in my poll.


	3. Killing Flys

Hermione took Fred's hands in her own and looked in his eyes.

"I think we should kind of keep are "dating" secret and..." Hermione was about to open her month when Fred stopped her by opening his.

"But..." Hermione placed a finger on Fred's lips to silence him.

"Let me finish, what I was going to say was keep it quiet from the public not are friends and family, how's does that sound?" Hermione smiled a warm smile and waited for Fred's reply.

"That sounds perfect" Fred smiled at her and leaned in to kiss his so-to-be-girlfriend.

Wow he is a good kisser Hermione thought as she wrapped her hands around his neck and into his hair.

THIS BLOODY AMAZING Fred thought as he snaked his arms around her waist.

They continued to kiss for about an hour before...

"Ahem" the sound of another person in the room brought both teenagers back to reality and the reality was that McGonagall Fred could swear he saw her smile, slightly

"Merlin I am so sorry professor...emm we were just..." Hermione struggled to find the right words.

"He was killing a fly on your mouth I presume? "The teenagers had never seen McGonagall smile or joke so all they could do was nod.

"Well then off to the common room for you to its near curfew" McGonagall moved to let them past and out into the corridor. As the two walked down the corridor hand-in-hand Hermione turned around.

"Professor?" she called

"Yes..." McGonagall answered turning to look at the teen.

"Could you... you know...not tell anyone that me and Fred were a killing flys" Hermione looked hopefully at her teacher.

"Its Fred and I dear... and who would I tell" and with that McGonagall turned and left.

The two teens continued down the corridor...

Ok I'm back and would love reviews so if you have time and I don't really know where this is going so you want them to do something to or something to be said I'm all ears this fic is for you so tell me what you want....


	4. How Many Dates?

"So when many dates do we have to have before I can call you my girlfriend?" it was midnight and no one was in the common room so Hermione and Fred sat near the fire and talked.

"Four or maybe even three" Hermione turned to Fred and lightly kissed him. Fred tighten the grip he had over her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Does today count as a date?" Fred grinned down at Hermione.

"Let me think... I think might just." Hermione giggled at Fred's goofy smile and they continued to talk for a few more hours.

Little did they know they were being watched...

**This is short but I didn't really have that much time or ideas so hopefully it will be better next time...**

**And thanks...**

**-danalynneb**

**-SkyePuppy25**

**I didn't have time to reply and say thanks so here it is...**


	5. MERLIN!

**The girls...**

"So you guys dating?" Ginny asked Hermione from her place on bottom of the bed.

"No I told him we couldn't just start dating, that's a very immature thing to do" Hermione nodded to the girl she considered her best friend.

"Right and he's okay with that?" Ginny didn't feel her brother would really like that idea and Hermione could see that form her face.

"Of course he's ok with it Gin why wouldn't he be?"Hermione was kind of getting annoyed, she didn't want to rush anything, and it would just make it very complicated if she did.

"Well, it's just you guys snogged and stuff and Fred really likes you, so don't you think dating isn't that bad of an idea?" Ginny reasoned with Hermione.

"It's not that Gin, it's just...Fred had loads of girls and I don't want to be just another girlfriend, I want to be something more and for that to happen he has to really care."Hermione shyly looked down at the bed covers, she heard the noise of Ginny moving and next thing she new Ginny and herself were hugging.

**The boys...**

"MERLIN!" Fred shouted the minute he was in the door, doing this startled Lee and George.

"Wow she was such a good kisser that he's still going on about her?" George looked to lee him one of his infamous Weasley twin smirks.

"Well dear fellow I think she must be" Lee nodding in George's direction to continue the game they were playing with Fred.

"Oh shush! I need time to think" Fred place two fingers at each temple and started to massage his temples.

"Wow he's thinking now, this must be bad" George stage-whispered to Lee on the opposed bed. The boys' room was on a clean scale a six or at the most seven each boy had there on area and it was clear to see that each was very personalised, to their tastes. Even though there were only 4 Gryffindor boys in this year it was easy to see that the space was mostly used by the three in the room at the present moment.

"Oh yes indeed it must!"Lee winked at George to show he knew what they were doing, which was to annoy Fred until he explained what was wrong.

"Aren't I good enough to be her boyfriend?"Fred asked out loud to all in the room.

"Erm what do you mean?" George slowly asked kind of scared by what Fred had just announced, he had thought it went of brilliantly but apparently not, this was not a good development...no not good at all.

"I mean she doesn't want to date yet!" Fred replied and then fell on to his bed with a little annoyed pout.

"Did she say why?" Lee asked Fred.

"Not really just that we needed to know more about each other first" Fred let himself to fall back on the bed and think it all over.

"Well then we need to get to the bottom of this" George spoke to all in the room when he addressed this problem.

"How?" Lee asked from his bed, it wasn't that he didn't want to help it was more he didn't know how.

"Ginny!" that was George's great plan? Fred thought from his comfortable bed.

**OVERANDOUT**

**Ok sorry it took so long...I'm lazy but I have an idea to help...I need a beta to help the story and help it grow and stuff so if you want or know someone whose does message me...(I sound like a person form crime watch...if you have any information please call this number :P)**

**And ideas are well looked over...this is your story after-all XD**


End file.
